A road called love
by alamoon
Summary: Finally he is in love but his evil twin destroyed everything for him. Someone will be killed, who is the killer and why? can they track down the killer? please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Y****ogioh**** got it people. **

**I hope you ****gonna**** like my new story and I'm telling you it's good. Besides it contains some sto****ries**** mix I heard when I was a child, so enjoy.**

**Here, ****Mokuba**** is not ****Seto's**** brother he is something else you will know later what he is.**

**………………………………………………………………………………..**

It was a very beautiful night, it has to be a calm night as always but not to night; because the carnival has been finally opened in Domino city. Everybody waited for this moment, so every child and adult is now in there enjoying their time.

The carnival contains a lot of interesting demos and games; there is also a small group of people who make some interesting acrobatic and dangerous moves.

"Please Seto hurry up we're late".

"We're almost there Mokuba don't make me mad"

And after a few minutes, a silver four wheel car had finally arrived to the carnival, and two young men get down the car. One of them has a tall figure, he looks in twenties. He looks handsome, but he has a sharp blue eyes. The other one is much younger; he is around thirteen and got a baby face and big grey eyes.

"Finally…" Said Mokuba.

"At least you can thank me for bringing you here since I don't like these places and I have a lot of important things to do" Seto said frowning.

"I didn't make you to bring me"

"Yeah but mother insisted, and besides no one other than me can bring you since my mother don't trust servants and my mollycoddle twin have another stupid party to attend". Seto said angrily.

"I'm gonna tell him what you said" Mokuba said jokingly.

"Like I care" He said before closing his door. Then he said:

"Lets go… I don't want to be late"

Then they started to walk. They watch some interesting shows and Mokuba played some games.

"Wow Seto this is awesome, I want to try another games" Mokuba said and start searching for a game. Seto only sighed boringly and followed him.

"Wow Seto look 'Everything we predict come true' I want to try that" Mokuba said very excited.

"Mokuba, this is nonsense they are lying to bring costumers"

"But I want to go" Mokuba said then ran toward the fortune telling tent"

"Dammit… this kid is going to kill me" He said then followed him.

"Wow beautiful" Mokuba said admiring the interior. There were a lot of curtains from different colors everywhere, and there were also some crystal balls here an there and a lot of strange statues too.

"Mokuba can you stop saying wow please, and don't run from me like that AGAIN"

Seto said sounded angry.

"Who is there" a voice said from behind the curtains. Then and old woman came staring at them, and then said:

"What do you want?"

"Nothing" Said Seto.

"I want to know what the future hides to me" Said Mokuba receiving a stare from Seto.

The old woman stared at both of them then she called:

"Isis, you have visitors"

"Coming" Said a soft voice behind the curtains. And then a young tanned woman appeared to them who looked in her twenties. She has a long wavy black hair with a pair of large turquoise eyes. She wears a large earring and a golden Egyptian necklace. She wears also a long red gipsy's skirt with a white shirt revealing her shoulders and stomach. She was a very beautiful gypsy.

Seto stared at her admiring her beauty. He never saw a woman like her before. She looked at him and smiled then he looked at the curtains that interested him now.

"Can I help you" she said.

"Yes, can you read my future for me?" Mokuba asked politely.

She looked at Seto then to the young one and said:

"Why not?". She said smiling and led them to set. She holds the boys hand in her and closed her eyes, and then her necklace stated to glow.

**……………………………………………………………………**

**I hope you like it. Review means update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yogioh.**

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Then the glow had stopped. Isis stared at the young boy sadly. She will never tell him what she saw, these sad images were not allowed to be revealed.

"So, what did you see?" He asked very excited, and Seto stared at him frowning.

"Ummm… you're going to have a bright future, and you will gain a present very soon" She said smiling. She didn't know what to say.

"YEAH" Mokuba shout all of happiness.

"Yeah… right, you really needed a fortune teller to tell you that!" Seto said shrugging, he didn't believe this boy, is his brain missing?

Isis stared at Seto for the first. He is a quite handsome man, his chocolate strands covering his face while his eyes are burning ice and cold. But he is arrogant and cruel and he doesn't seem a very kind man.

"And what about you Mr. don't you want to know your future?" Isis said.

"I think I knew it already… bright and shine? Come on Mokuba..," Seto said before leaving but Mokuba grabbed his hand and said:

"Oh please Seto… let her read your hand please"

"No Mokuba" He turned his head toward Isis and said:

"I forgot… how much do you want for what you did for Mokuba?"

"Seto… If she didn't read your hand, I'm not leaving this place" Mokuba said while sitting on ground. Seto seemed very angry and he barely holds himself, he was about to shout when he felt a hand surrounding his own.

"I will read your brother hand, but you have to obey him after this" Isis said holding Seto's hand.

"O.K" Mokuba said with excitement.

He didn't mind what she did, he really wanted to get over this.

Isis held Seto's hand tight and a strong glow started from her necklace…

_She saw a sea… a wide and orange sea… because it was sunset time… beside the sea was two persons standing in a balcony, she didn't recognized them at first, but when she get closer, she recognized the man, he was Seto, he was embracing a woman in his arms, then he held the woman face in his hand and kissed her very deep._

_Isis didn't know who the woman was, but when they finished kissing the woman raised her head and Isis recognized her immediately, the woman was Isis herself._

With that the vision ended, and the glow started to vanish. Isis was shocked, very shocked, she didn't believe what she saw it was incredible. She stared at Seto's eyes for long and he stared back questioningly and then she heard a voice behind her asked:

"So?"

"Ummm… I don't know what to say Mokuba…" Isis said.

"Say anything about what you saw"

"I…I… excuse me…" she said and left.

"What's the matter with her?" Mokuba asked

"I told you before they are all layers" Seto said then looked at his hand questioningly.

'What happened to her… she seemed like she saw a ghost… maybe she saw bad vision? Nahh I don't believe in such things, I'm not allowing any such ideas to enter my head' he lost in thoughts, and then he said:

"Let's go home"

"No. not now… we still have to see the knives player and the goddess dancer"

"Ohh for God seek Mokuba you're making me cra…" he didn't finish because Mokuba was already gone."AHHHH" Seto only said and followed Mokuba.

They watched the knives player who did a lot of dangerous tricks and a lot of special moves.

"He is really good" Mokuba said smiling with excitement.

"Yeah yeah" Seto only said putting his face in his hand.

"And now, let's cheer for the most beautiful and amazing dancer in this whole place."

Said a man with a microphone in his hand.

And then she came wearing gipsy clothes with a lot of accessories, and walking toward the audience.

"Seto, isn't that the fortuneteller?" asked Mokuba. And then Seto started to give attention to the dancer, she was really that woman.

"Yeah, I think she is" answered Seto staring at her.

She bowed her head to the audience and start dancing in gipsy style, moving left and right and turning around herself on the music of guitar, she noticed Seto staring at her so she blushed a little but continue dancing perfectly.

Seto didn't release her from his eyes, not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't, she was perfect, extremely perfect, her body was like a dancing snake in leniency, her black wavy hear was like a tiara around her head, her steps were like a lioness steps, fast and graceful like she want to hunt a quarry, she was the perfection.

He felt like she was dancing only for him.

When she finished, she bowed for the audience another time and before she left, she looked at Seto for the last time in the corner of her eye.

"Lets go Mokuba" Seto said while looking at her in a thoughtful eyes.

……………………………………………………………………

**Please review.**


End file.
